


Canoodling

by binjiwrites



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bc i do, im Super Gay, probably sometime around City of Glass idk i havent read them in a while, remember that thing from city of bones, set in the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binjiwrites/pseuds/binjiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus isn't the only one allowed to canoodle in his room now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> i write all these on my phone so please excuse any mistakes

Magnus was half asleep when he heard a quiet laugh from beside him. His mouth stretched into a small smile as he rolled over to face his boyfriend.  
Alec was laying on his back with a hand pressed over his mouth, trying not to laugh too loudly. Magnus chuckled softly and Alec jumped.  
He rolled over to look at Magnus, blue eyes wide. "Oh angel, did I wake you up? I'm sorry."  
Magnus sat up and laughed again, leaning down to kiss Alec on the cheek. "Of course not, darling."  
Alec let out a breath of relief.  
"What were you laughing about, though?" Magnus asked curiously.  
Alec's grinned. "I was just thinking," he said slowly, making a small sweeping gesture with his hand toward the room he was staying in. "That I guess you're not the only one allowed to canoodle in your room anymore."  
Magnus snorted and laid back down. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, Alexander."  
He felt Alec shift beside him and then the Shadowhunter's face was just above his, messy black hair hanging endearingly over his ears and forehead. He leaned down to kiss Magnus, still smiling.  
"Youre such a sap," he mumbled, pulling away.  
Magnus made a face. "I love you too, Alexander."  
Alec laughed again and let his head fall back against the pillows. "Goodnight, Magnus."  
Magnus's threw an arm over Alec's chest. "Goodnight, Alexander."


End file.
